


Back Home

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, married with kids, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: Louis is away from home for business. He misses his family and they miss him just as much.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, fluffy, mostly-dialogue drabble.

"Liam!"

Liam chuckled at his husbands enthusiasm, "Hey, Lou" He looked up at his computer screen. "How are you?"

It had been two weeks since Louis flew overseas on business, the first time he'd ever been away from his family for more than two days. He was busy with presentations and meetings and _Important Lunch Dates_ , but when the day was over he'd want nothing more than hugs from his husband and son.

Liam was missing Louis just as much, his mornings a little less bright without Louis' good morning kisses. And in the evenings after work, when he'd get home and only cook dinner for two he wished Louis had never gotten the damn promotion.

They spoke on the phone every night, despite time differences, but today was the first time their schedules allowed them to video chat. Liam didn't realize just how much he missed Louis until he saw his face on the screen and he was suddenly overcome with sadness

"Li...Liam! Cut it out, I didnt log on here to see you frown"

"Oh yeah? well...stop being a hypocrite" Liam laughed and it was nice, real nice to smile and see Louis smiling back.

"There we are. So how are things at the firm?"

"Good, actually. The new kid's got too much of a good heart to be a lawyer. Niall and I are trying to corrupt him a bit."

"Don't go too hard on him. Remember your first case?" He laughed whole heartedly, "You came home and nearly cried. 'Lou it was _horrible_ , everyone was _so mean_ '" he mimicked.

"Fuck off, that's NOT what I sounded like. Anyway, things are good at the firm. How are things for you?"

"Ughh, booooring " he rolled his eyes dramatically, "Kidding, actually, it's more so...hectic than boring. 3 separate presentations since I spoke to you yesterday morning."

"You poor thing, you must be exhausted" and he wanted nothing more than to run a warm bath for Louis and wash his hair.

"Got to sleep in a bit today though....you're doing it again."

"Sorry, I just miss you. A lot, like. I want to hold you."

"Stop it, you're gonna get me all emotional. Miss you, too… and my little bug. Where is he, anyway?"

"Should be getting ready for bed. He'll walk in here any minute"

As if on cue, their 4 year old walks into their open bedroom door, pouting a bit and rubbing his eyes with tiny balled fists.

"Hey Mikey, you ready for bed?"

"Yeah," he spoke as neared the bed and grabbed onto Liam’s hand. "Let's go, Papa! I already pick-ted out a book."

"Mikey, wait , wait. Come up here for a minute. I've got a surprise."

"Daddy!" He squealed, nearly falling onto the laptop from excitement. "Hi daddy" he waved.

"Hey ! How are you Mikey?"

"I'm good. Daddy, i went to the zoo today. You'll never even guess what I saw! " And Mikey was able to make a two minute incident into a fifteen minute story complete with hand gestures and sound effects (ignoring Liam's plea to sit still) and Louis paid attention and had the appropriate reactions. But soon Mikey yawned, cuddling into Liam's chest. "Daddy, are you coming home yet?”

"One more week, Kiddo. You keep taking care of Papa, yeah? I'll be home before you know it" Mikey nodded and mumbled a goodnight but Liam suspected he was already asleep.

"Cant wait to come home."

"Yeah? I miss you so much. This little guy, too" he spoke while moving Mikey to lay on the bed. "He told me last night that I don’t know how to read him bedtime stories like you do. Or tie his shoes the right way. Everything, Lou. I’m just not cool like you." They laugh.  
  
"He's damn right I'm cooler than you"

Their conversation is easy, then. Hushed- so as not the wake their sleeping child- but engaging. Liam smiles until the now permanent crows feet by his eyes deepen and he makes Louis realize that even after all this time Liam can take his breath away.


End file.
